Jonathan Hart/sheet
Skills * Hand to Hand Combat - Medium/High: Jack of Hearts has received extensive training both on Earth and on Contraxia. He has his own unique style now, that incorporates his special abilities. He does tend to rely more on his powers rather than his hand-to-hand skills, in a fight. * Astronavigation - Expert: Jack has been everywhere (well, a lot of different places) and making his way through the heavens is not a problem for him. With the aid of the Scanalyzer he can calculate hyperspace routes in his head. * Flight - High: He is highly skilled in handling an atmosphere as well in space, such as zipping through city blocks at extreme velocities. Since he has to use his energy-blasts to create lift and thrust, he has developed aerial combat tactics that force opponents into his energy-stream. * Poet - High: Jack’s love of literature and poetry is something he shares in common with the mutant, Henry McCoy. He also composes his own poetry, and is not shy about sharing it. * Linguist - High: Jack is fluent in a handful of different languages, some of them not of Earth - English, French, Italian, Shi'ar, Contraxian. * Wit/Snark - High: He has something of a reputation for being snarky -- speaking out of turn, cracking the occasional joke, or quipping his opponents. He is rather good at it, to a fault. * Biochemistry - Medium/High: Although Jack is far from being the equal of scientists such as Henry McCoy, Reed Richards, Anthony Stark etc... he has studied a fair bit in biochemistry both as a means to understand himself, and to honour his father’s memory. Powers and Abilities * Zero-Energy Generation/Blasts - Upon making contact with the Zero Fluid, Jack’s body has undergone changes at the cellular level -- changes that have him constantly producing this z-energy. He can project this energy as either a concussive force &/or heat from any part of his body (generally his hands), controlling the size, strength and temperature of each blast with conscious thought. * Size: The smallest blast Jack can create is the size of a finger. The largest (which is extremely draining) is projected by his whole body. Most blasts are a foot or so wide. * Range: Several miles, but with diminishing accuracy. * Temperature: ‘Heat’ blasts have the same range than his usual concussive blasts, and can be concentrated to melt most metals... (but not those that are unusually strong/resistant, such as adamantium, vibranium or ‘living steel’, such as Colossus’ power). * Force: Jack can put several tons of power into each concussive blast -- enough to give a Kryptonian a...bit of a challenge, maybe. Prolonged blasts may be able to penetrate the Invisible Woman’s force-fields. Opponents such as Wolverine or Colossus could perhaps be knocked through buildings. * Duration: Many hours -- depending on the size and intensity of the blast. * The Scanalyzer - Although Jack was smart before he became super-powered (he dabbled in biochemistry), being exposed to this invention of Stark Industries further augmented his intelligence. The Scanalyzer's artificial intelligence was coded into his encephalic patterns, allowing him to store and retrieve information in a similar fashion to a computer. * Z-Energy Scans - It is still somewhat unclear exactly how this aspect of Jack’s power works, but he is able to bathe objects/areas with z-energy to scan for residual forms of radiation (all kinds). He uses the ‘Scanalyzer’ now coded into his brain-patterns (as well as his own knowledge of biochemistry) to identify what he finds, assuming he can at all. * Flight - Jack is only able to fly by directing his concussive blast down and behind him. In an atmosphere, he can easily achieve velocities well over the speed of sound. In space, he can use the z-energy to open up hyperspace warps to travel at faster-than-light speeds. His method of flight is much the same as the mutant known as Cannonball. * Superhuman Strength - Jack’s entire metabolic structure has been reorganised and enhanced by the z-energy, granting him dramatically increased physical traits as well. He is strong enough to lift several (up to 25) tons at a time (but his physical strength is nothing so great as Superman’s for example). * Superhuman Durability - Z-energy has increased Jack of Hearts’ durability to the point that he can survive in the vacuum and cold of space for a couple of days (he has to return to an oxygen-rich planet every few days to breathe). He has withstood bullets from high calibre guns, energy blasts as strong as his own, and physical blows from some very strong characters (granted, he’s no Hulk, or Thing, or Superman -- any one of them could punch him into orbit, but without necessarily killing him). After about 24hrs of constant exertion, he becomes much weaker. * Enhanced Healing Factor - This has been a blessing and a curse for Jack, as he has often sought his own death, when suffering severe depression. The z-energy is always replenishing him, healing him -- minor wounds heal in minutes, whereas grievous injuries might take days. He does not have the regeneration that Wolverine does, but remains still reasonably difficult to kill. Specials * Extraordinary Appearance - Jonathan Hart is a good-looking man and he knows it. The heart-symbol over his left eye is a tattoo he had put there before his transformation. He has no qualms about showing off (especially since he cannot exactly hide his two-tone complexion, or his containment suit). Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Resource: Containment Suit - Jack’s cells are constantly ‘leaking energy’, and they would do so on a very dangerous level were it not for his containment suit. An alien by the name of Torval built the suit to absorb the excess energy that Jack’s body produces, allowing him to function without being a risk to himself or to others. The suit covers his entire body except for his hands and face, and is made from a boron-whisker-impregnated steel alloy cloth (or so Torval would say). The shape, size and design of the amour-suit can by psychically controlled to mimic other ‘looks’, however, Jack prefers his garish ‘deck of cards’ style. * Contacts: Contraxia - Assuming he could ever contact his mother’s homeworld (or travel there and back), Jack is well-known there as a hero and is regarded as one having ‘dual-citizenship’ with both Contraxia and Earth. * Money - The Hart family had its wealth (modest, in comparison to the Starks, Waynes or Queens), and Jack inherited all of it when his father died. He has put most of his finances toward scientific research, and various charities. * Avengers - Jack was only an Avenger for a short time before he had to leave the planet again (after the incident with the Phoenix Force) and refine his containment suit to better control his energy-output. Nevertheless, the Avengers are the closest thing he has to a family of any kind. Flaws and Drawbacks * Bipolar Disorder - Jack suffers from severe bouts of depression and has tried more than once to end his life. His mood can also easily swing to the opposite extremes of joy and excitement. He has a tendency to mask his depressive feelings with flamboyant behaviour, indulging in various vices and beating up bad guys. * Trapped in a Suit - While Jack can change the form of his suit, he cannot take it off -- if he did, the zero-energy that permeates his every living cell would become unstable in a matter of minutes. He would reach critical mass in about an hour or two... and explode. This makes him feel like a prisoner, at times. * Energy-Radiation - At all times, Jack of Hearts is emitting negligible amounts of z-energy. As his cells reach full saturation (and with the aid of the z-armour), they release the energy harmlessly into the atmosphere. However -- it is theoretically possible that someone could devise a means to detect these traces, and thus track Jack’s movements. When Jack is angry, heart-red flames and lights can be seen around him. He generates ambient heat when this happens, meaning he can also burn someone who touches him. * Oxygen - Jack of Hearts needs to breathe -- even though he can survive in a vacuum for a couple of days without breathing. He must make ‘pit stops’ or he will die. Trapping him in a vacuum... would be very bad (for him). * Flight - Due to the nature of his flying capabilities (i.e. projecting z-energy behind him), Jack cannot do the flight and fight thing at the same time (not unless one counts crashing into things). He can manoeuvre opponents into the path of his exhaust but that is about it, or stop flying for moments to get a beam off, then resume flying before he falls. * Passionate - Jack has a tendency to throw himself wholly into situations ‘all guns blazing’. He is a very passionate man, and has trouble doing anything ‘by halves’. If there is one person in the group who would dive right into a conflict ahead of the rest -- that person is he. There is always the risk that he will err on the side of ‘too much’, rather than the side of ‘too little’. * Half-Alien - He is a unique creature, this Jack. He has human DNA, Contraxian DNA, and of course the alterations to his genetic structure made by the zero-fluid. He doesn’t always think like a human. He doesn’t always fit in. In addition, there are bound to be some nefarious organisations out there who would want to get their hands on the secret of his powers. * Public Identity - Jack is known to the public by both his civilian and super-hero identities. He has never had a 'secret' identity to keep, and this has worked both for and against him. His enemies know where they can find him, and the ones he cares about. Relationships * Marcy Kane - Ex-girlfriend. Jack genuinely loved her, but didn't want to stay on Contraxia with her (and... he didn't think very highly of her people). Still, she was probably his first truly serious girlfriend. * Silver Surfer - The 'big stuff' in space. Jack has only brushed shoulders with the Surfer on rare occasions. He identifies with him somewhat (they're both 'exiles' to one degree or another), but that is about where the relationship ends. The Surfer put him on the track to getting his z-armour (effectively saving his life), so that is a big deal to Jack. * Anthony Stark - Stark's a good man -- a bit full of himself, but a good man. Jack respects him for his scientific/engineering know-how, and the fact that (in his own way) Stark is/has been a prisoner stuck in a suit as well. They're not exactly 'friends', but share a (hopefully) mutual respect. * Scott Lang - The second Ant-Man, and an arrogant prick. Nah... they just never really 'got on'. Lang always came across as 'Jack thinks the universe revolves around him' to Jack -- who, in turn, thought Lang was egomaniac, and a judgemental one at that. In time, they came to something of an understanding. * Quasar - Quasar is another space-dwelling hero that Jack knows, and beside whom he has fought. Quasar's powers are as great as (if not greater than) the Silver Surfer's, and Jack respects that greatly. Of course, Quasar has a lot to bear on his shoulders, and Jack doesn't envy him of that. * Moondragon - After Jack's capture and torture at the hands of the Stranger, it was Moondragon who helped rescue and heal him. Jack owes her his life. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets